Relaciones tormentosas
by la chica en problemas
Summary: Bella no  se imagina lo que Jacob Black ara antes de su luna de miel con eso  su mundo se destruye.
1. Chapter 1

Relaciones tormentosas

Confesiones:

Hola soy Isabella Swann me dicen Bella y yo sufrí de una relación tormentosa gracias a mi ex novio Jacob Black quien ¡gracias a Dios! esta en donde siempre tubo que estar no es la cárcel ya que tiene sus facultades mentales alteradas el esta en el psiquiátrico de Stella de donde nunca tubo que salir.

Jacob Black era una persona normal o eso demostraba no tenia ninguna huella de ser violento ni nada al contrario el era tierno y amable con todo el mundo.

Nuestro noviazgo comenzó como cualquier otro amor, besos, abrazos, cartas, llamadas, esto se mantuvo por 3 meses para luego convertirse en celos, maltrato sicológico, peleas ,mentiras ,amenazas, hematomas y golpes estos últimos me los daba sin razón alguna y muchas veces al día.

-Gracias Bella eres muy valiente al contar tu historia y ahora ¿Quién sigue?-dijo el doctor Cullen quien era el sicólogo del grupo relaciones tormentosas en el hospital de Forks.

-¡Yo! También quiero contar mi historia-dijo una voz aterciopelada y desconocida.

Hola soy Edward Cullen y también fui victima de una relación tormentosa pero sin violencia física sino violencia sicológica.

Mi relación era hermosa hasta que le dije a Ángela que termináramos ya que estábamos teniéndoos muchos problemas, por eso amenazo con matarse y gracias a ello me mantuvo a su lado obligatoriamente.

En esos 5 meses ella me llamaba todos los días diciendo que esa noche ella estaba preparada para suicidarse.

Bueno y luego de torturarme por 5 meses termine con ella y luego de 3 meses ella tubo que ser internada en un psiquiátrico ya que intento suicidarse con medicamentos que eran de su madre.

Gracias Edward por compartir esta experiencia con el grupo-dijo el Dr. Cullen.

Cuando finalizo la terapia Edward se me acerco y me dio un papel en donde decía…

78527877

¡Llámame! Edward Cullen

En realidad debo confesar que nunca lo llame ya que no me sentía preparada para relacionare con un hombre ni siquiera para ofrecerle mi amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

Sueños y pesadillas:

Esa noche tuve un sueño en el cual salía Edward Cullen quien me venia a abrazar pero derrepente aparecía Jacob Black y lo mataba por lo cual el sueño se transformo en pesadilla.

Desperté gritando a las 4:00 AM gracias a la pesadilla y por eso mi padre Charlie entro corriendo.

-Bella cariño ¿estas bien?-dijo exaltado.

-s…si papá solo tuve una pesadilla-dije más tranquila.

-Bella tu sabes que el no puede escapar-dijo tratando de calarme

Yo no confiaba mucho en esas palabras ya que el último día en que vi a Jacob Black me dijo que escaparía solo para venir a buscarme a mí y a los que yo amaba.

Al otro día fui a la terapia y justo el Dr. Cullen nos pidió que escribir en un papel uno de los sueños de nuestras vidas.

Luego de 15 minutos el Dr. Cullen dijo que mostráramos los papeles escritos con nuestros sueños.

Quede tan sorprendida por que al revelar nuestros papeles me di cuenta que el de Edward decía lo mismo que el mío.

**Mi sueño es ser feliz con mi pareja, familia y amigos.**

Fue una gran coincidencia pero a el le costo darse cuenta por que después de 5 minutos el se rió mucho, además me miro y yo justo lo mire en ese momento volví a creer en el amor pero en el sano, puro, el que viene y se va.

Después de terminada la terapia se acerco Edward a hablarme.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?-dijo nervioso.

-Hola Edward yo estoy muy bien gracias ¿y tu?-dije amablemente.

-¿Q…Quie…Quieres salir conmigo?-dijo tartamudeando.

-Edward yo aun no estoy preparada para confiar nuevamente en alguien.

-Bella veamos hacia el futuro ¡por favor!-dijo rogando.

-¡Bueno! Tienes razón –dije.

-El sábado yo te paso a buscar-dijo entusiasmado.

Era día sábado y me intente arreglar lo más que pude había pasado mucho tiempo que no lo hacia en fin Edward me estaba esperando.

El parecía un príncipe como los de los cuentos con el que las chicas sueñan y envidian.

-Bella te ves hermosa no mejor que hermosa no hay palabra para describir tu belleza-dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-¡gracias! tú también te vez muy bien-dije mientras mis mejillas tomaban un color rosado.

Esa fue la noche mas romántica de mi vida ya que luego de cenar me llevo a un mirador en donde se veía toda la ciudad.

En un momento nos abrazamos y miramos eso fue tan romántico pero sentía que algo me faltaba en ese momento y era que esos labios besaran los míos y así ocurrió nos besamos co toda la pasión que teníamos retenida.

¡Lo amo! Pensé en ese momento por fin el fantasma de Jacob Black se había ido para nunca volver, para que jamás me vuelva atormentar ya que esta muerto para mi.

Luego de 1 semana yo era la mujer mas feliz del mundo ya que Edward me pidió que fuera su novia, además me lo pidió de una forma tan romántica se arrodilló y me dijo…

-Isabella Swan ¿quieres se mi novia?-dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-¡si! Edward-dije mientras me lanzaba sobre el para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Pasó 1 año y no podría ser mejor besos, abrazos, llamadas, citas, cenas, películas, aniversarios, regalos, hasta unas vacaciones en isla Esmee en Brasil pero un día Edward me llevo a cenar cuando volvimos y ahí fue cuando el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla y así subió el infierno.


	3. Chapter 3

Subió el infierno:

Ese día cuando cenamos en ese restaurante de lujo subió el infierno por que la transmisión de la televisión de vio interrumpida por una noticia terrible Jacob Black había escapado del psiquiátrico.

Luego de escuchar esa horrible noticia Edward me llevo a casa de inmediato por que yo se lo pedí entre sollozos.

-Cálmate Bella el ya no te puede hacer nada-Dijo mientras manejaba.

-¡Edward! ¡Tu no sabes nada!-Le grite.

-Bella, amor, cálmate-Dijo tranquilo.

Estábamos en frente de mi casa allí fue cuando el me dijo…

-Bella ¡te amo!-Dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-¡yo también! Pero prométeme que te cuidaras-Dije entre lagrimas mientras me acercaba para besarlo.

-¡si te lo prometo amor!-Dijo y luego nos seguimos besando.

-Adiós mi principito ¡te amo!-Dije mas tranquila.

-hasta mañana amor sueña conmigo-Dijo dulcemente.

Me baje del volvo plateado, cruce la calle y luego de eso abrí la puerta pero derrepente sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda en ese momento me asuste mucho por que estaba oscuro y además no me di cuenta de que era Charlie mi padre.

-Bella cariño ¿Cómo estas?-Dijo preocupado.

-¡bien! Papá me asustaste-Dije tranquila.

-viste el es…escapó ¿Qué aremos ahora?-Dijo nervioso.

-¡No se!-Grite mientras me iba a mi habitación.

Cuando entre en la habitación me encontré con un oso ese fue el primer que le regale a Jacob Black y tenia una carta que decía…

Bella mi amor:

Ya veras lo que te espera a ti mi amor y a tu novio Edward Cullen.

Besitos

Te ama Jacob Black.

PD: cuidado por donde andas y fíjate por donde caminas.

PD2: pobre que le digas a alguien por que lo mato y a ti también.

Los siguientes días el infierno siguió subiendo era insoportable por que tenia tanto miedo de que Jacob me hiciera algo a mi o a mi principito por eso lo llamaba todos los días y gracias a eso el estaba muy preocupado por mi.

Además Edward estaba muy extraño por que no me dejaba salir sola el me decía que estaba preocupado por mi, por el, en realidad por todos ya que pensaba que Jacob vendría por nosotros.

Había pasado 1 mes luego de la carta y de todo lo ocurrido así que ya estaba un poco más tranquila por que Jacob no había dicho a nadie pero estaba intentando averiguar sobre su paradero para negociar con el.

Edward pov

Luego de enterarnos de la horrible noticia y de dejar a Bella en su casa a parte de decirle que la amo recibí una llamada "anónima" pero yo ya sabía que era Jacob Black.

-Maldito Edward espero que cuides bien de Bella en mi ausencia y de ti por que lo que viene va a ser la peor experiencia de tu vida-Dijo misterioso y amenazador.

-¡lo olvidaba ¡cuidado por donde andas y fíjate por donde caminan tu y Bella.

Por esa llamada los siguientes días no deje a Bella sola ni un segundo ya que yo temía por su vida y por la mía.

Luego de pasar 1 mes luego de la llamada y de todo lo ocurrido todavía estaba preocupado pero cada día intentaba ocultarlo y aunque no se lo aya dicho a nadie pero estoy intentando averiguar su paradero para negociar con el.

Subió el infierno:

Edward Pov


	4. Chapter 4

Fuimos al cielo

Después de 3 años salio en las noticias que Jacob Black había sido capturado y llevado a un psiquiátrico de mayor seguridad en ese momento fuimos al cielo ya que el no nos podría hacer daño nunca más.

Así que luego de eso volvió todo a la normalidad Edward y yo seguíamos juntos y Charlie tenia una novia llamada Florencia eso ultimo era nuevo pero yo me alegraba por el ya que estaba muy solo gracias a todo esto fuimos al cielo.

Además después de 3 amos Edward le pidió mi mano a Charlie quien no estaba muy contento por que Edward y yo nos íbamos a casar en 2 meses por eso llamo a mi madre Renée quien dijo que si de inmediato.

Lo peor no fue decirle a Charlie si no soportar todo el estrés de Alice preparando la fiesta, el vestido, las flores, ensayos, invitados, comida, auto, luna de miel y todo.

Luego de 3 años y 2 meses llego el gran día y nunca había estado tan feliz por que era todo perfecto y allí estaba Edward esperando por mi en el altar en ese momento fuimos al cielo por que la felicidad no nos cabía en el pecho ya que estaban todos nuestro seres queridos Renée, Charlie, Carlisle, Esmee, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, etc.

Después de dar el si y de estar celebrando con una gran fiesta Edward me dijo que fuera a casa de Charlie y que me esperaba en el aeropuerto.

Así lo hice fui tome mi regalo de bodas que era un Mercedes guardián y acto seguido me dirigí hacia casa de Charlie, estacione mi súper auto, subí a mi habitación y allí había una carta…

Bella mi amor:

Te envíe a casa para que leyeras esta carta que te escribí con mucho amor.

Desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore ciegamente y perdidamente de ti sin pensarlo ni 2 segundos cuando te vi en relaciones tormentosas tan indefensa mi vida cambio para siempre por eso hoy te quiero decir que te amo y que quiero que nunca lo olvides y que iremos de luna de miel a tu lugar favorito isla Esmee, Brasil.

PD: te estaré esperando donde siempre.

Te ama por siempre y para siempre

Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Por qué a mí?

Tome mí maleta, fui a mi nuevo auto y me dirigí al aeropuerto pero una llamada inesperada interrumpió mi felicidad…

-¡alo hola!-Dije.

-¡hola Bella mi amor!-dijo una voz conocida.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Tú tienes que estar en el psiquiátrico?-Dije confundida.

-Ah eso no mi amor no quiero decepcionarte pero yo estoy libre eso fue una fea mentira-Dijo feliz.

-¿Para que llamas?-Grite.

-¿Adivina con quién estoy?-Dijo con voz burlona.

-¡Edward! ¿No puede ser? ¡No te creo!-Grite.

-Ah no me crees si quieres te lo paso-Dijo con voz burlona.

-Bella recuerda que te amo y que nunca lo dejare de hacer-Dijo Edward.

-yo también te amo mi principito-Dije sollozando.

Y en ese momento paso lo más terrible que me pudo pasar en toda mi vida sentí 2 disparos por esto me pregunte ¿Por qué a mi?.

-¡no! ¡maldito! Jacob Black ¡te odio!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas

- ¡bella te amo esto lo hice por tu bien y quiero que nunca me olvides!

Luego de eso volví a sentir 2 disparos pero ya nada me importaba porque ya no estaba mi principito lo había matado Jacob Black.

Después de 1 año mi vida ya no tenia sentido por que Edward ya no estaba aquí para cuidarme así que se me quitaron las ganas de vivir pero por lo menos tenía el consuelo que ya lo habían encontrado aunque sin vida pero podía visitarlo en el cementerio para llorar junto a su tumba y pensar que todo esto sucedió gracias a una relación tormentosa.


End file.
